In the prior art (see, for example DE 10 2009 008 755 A1) a drum in the form of a djembe usually comes with a skin membrane as drum face. The resonator has more or less the form of a bowl. The sound exit opening usually has a funnel-like or hyperboloid shape. Other drums have cylindrical shapes. With this new drum, the respective shape of the resonance body and the sound exit opening is defined by the form of an elliptical paraboloid. The playing surfaces can also be located on both ends, as is customary in many other drums.